forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
"We samurai are outnumbered. Each of our warriors must be the match of ten of our enemies. Each Orochi is a match for a hundred. Swift, strong, truest masters of the katana, they move like shadows with lore taken from the ninja clans. Their armor; a perfect balance of flexibility and strength. Orochi: they are the finest warriors the world has ever known." The Orochi are the Imperial assassins of the Samurai. They roam the battlefield like ghosts, terrorizing and slaughtering those unfortunate enough to cross their path. Lightly armored and trained in the arts of stealth and deception, the Orochi dispatches enemies with a katana. Usually loyal beyond reproach, the Orochi holds the darker samurai secrets of dealing death in myriad ways, from throwing deadly knives to using a poisoned blade. The Orochi was known as the Oni in the early versions of the game. Along with their name, details of their armor have been changed, most noticeably the panel of plate armor that hung over the back of the Oni's left shoulder is not on the Orochi. Armor A perfect balance between flexibility and strength, the armor is composed of metal plates that cover most of the body with chain mail underneath. Their wear a traditional kabuto, though it lacks any sort of tehen kanamono or decorative crest. Their dull gray mempo is simplistic and covers their mouth and nose with dashes of tan paint that gives the image of teeth. Weapon Katana - The katana is the archetypal single-edge curved sword of the samurai of the Dawn Empire. They are made of laminated steel of the highest quality and are often honored as family heirlooms that warriors pass down to their firstborn. Feats *Kiai - Stun nearby opponents with a scream. *Bounty Hunter - Passive - Gain health and stamina when you kill another hero. *Steadfast - Passive - You can still sprint when out of stamina. *Smoke Bomb - Throw a smoke bomb on the ground that breaks the lock. *Revenge Attacks - Passive - Attacks fill the revenge meter. *Kunai - Throw a weighted dagger that does damage. *Slip Through - Passive - Dodging raises attack for a short duration. *Sharpen Blade - Attacks gain Bleeding over a short amount of time. *Long Bow - Fire a long bow for heavy damage. *Nail Bomb - A trap which deals bleed damage in an area of effect. *Fear Itself - Enemies around you have lower attacks and defenses. *Arrow Storm - Aerial attack that deals medium damage in multiple areas. Fighting Style Orochi are very agile katana-wielding samurai. They offer a good mix of harassment and counter-attack abilities but require skill and timing to have an effective defense. *Difficulty: Hard *Assassin Fighting Style *Counter-Attacker Special Capabilities *Very fast light attacks *Dodges into faster attacks *Deflect abilities Executions Media Images The Orochi.png fh_hero-detail-orochi-armor-3_ncsa.jpg fh_hero-detail-orochi-armor-2_ncsa.jpg fh_hero-detail-orochi-armor-1_ncsa.jpg Katana2.png Videos For Honor Trailer The Orochi (Samurai Gameplay) - Hero Series 4 US For Honor How to play Orochi External links Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Assassin